


caring for someone you love

by abarangers



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: F/M, idk I just really love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abarangers/pseuds/abarangers
Summary: Misaki is drunk, Kagami decides to take care of her
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Yuzuki Misaki





	caring for someone you love

**Author's Note:**

> i think they're really a good couple, don't blame me they're my otp since 2015😔

it was wednesday night, misaki was about to go home, until she felt her cell phone ring, it was a message from kagami, which sounded kind of sad?

—misaki! can you come to the curry cart near the sky tower? it's important.

—yes, yes i can

—thanks for understand

upon arrival she found him sitting drinking very desperately

"KAGAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DRINK, just don't do this ..."

"why shouldn't do it?"

"today is wednesday... tomorrow you'll not be able to go to work"

"It doesn't matter misaki, it doesn't matter"

"well, let me accompany you"

· as the hours passed misaki was more drunk than Kagami himself, she was very happy.

"misaki-san, i should take you at home, it's too late and see how you are"

"ah... kagami-kun, you always worrying about me... but I'm okay, If you want to take me somewhere that is to the beach, i want to get my feet wet

"it's okay"

· kagami carried her on his back, knowing that she would fall asleep, he could not take her home but he could take his home, he was thinking about how she could react the next day so he left her in his bed and he would just fall asleep on his sofa.

· the next morning misaki woke up very confused, with a note on her forehead

"misaki, good night 💖"

"oh kagami, you always worrying about me"


End file.
